6 Months Of Frustration
by hedleyfaberdrive101
Summary: While James is gone on tour for 6 months with BTR, his girlfriend Taylor is left behind. Nobody really realized how sexually frustrated you can get, when you are away from each other that long. When Taylor and James are finally reunited, what will happen? ONE SHOT! Not for the eyes of children! I own nothing but the OC's.


TAYLOR'S POV:

My name is Taylor, I am 18 and have been dating my boyfriend James Maslow since I was 16. He is the same age as me. He is in an amazing band called Big Time Rush. They have been on tour now for almost 6 months. I am just going to say this. I miss him so fucking much. I mean seriously I haven`t gotten laid since he left, so in 6 months. He never told me when he was coming home so I`m just sitting around being extremely sexually frustrated and waiting for him. Although I recently discovered that going to the gym and beating the shit out of the punching bag helps. About a week after he and the other BTR guys left for the tour I started to go to the gym everyday day for a good 3-4 hours. And I had to admit I was in such good shape. I was kicking the shit out of every guy I played sports with. I was undefeated in boxing so far and no one could catch me in basketball. I also ran for about 15-20 while I was at the gym.

JAMES POV:

We were at our last stop on our tour. We were on our way home actually. It`s a good thing to because I can`t handle living on this tour bus with a bunch of dudes any longer. I miss Taylor so much, she called me and told me that she started going to the gym. I was proud of her for wanting to get in shape and stuff. Plus I seriously cannot wait to walk into the door of our house. As soon as I walk in the door I'm going to slam her up against the wall and strip her from head to toe, I swear to god.

TAYLOR'S POV:

I got dressed and got ready to head over to the gym. I made my way outside and even though I had a bag over my shoulder I jogged over to the gym. Once I got inside I grabbed a jump rope and warmed up a little bit. Then I made my way over to the basketball court and played for a while then I went to the boxing room.

JAMES POV:

Once me and the guys got home from the tour we were told that our new mansion had been completed and that the bodyguards were going to be moving the rest of our things inside. We had a hugely gigantic mansion built so that we could all live together but have our own privacy at the same time. Each couple had there own little mini house type area inside the mansion. We let the bodyguards start moving our things. Mean while, we went to look for our girlfriends.

...

Kendall and Logan found Camille and Jo and left to hang out with them.

"So Taylor told me that Charlie got a job at the gym down the street." I said. "Yep, actually I think she's working today and she told me that Taylor goes there everyday." Carlos replied.

"Well, lets go see." I said.

We made our way to the gym and as soon as we walked in I heard someone shriek.

"CARLOS!"

Charlie ran and tackled Carlos to the ground showering him with kisses. Carlos was laughing his ass off the whole time, but he kissed her too. I cleared my throat and they stood up and brushed themselves off.

"Hey Charlie, you wouldn't happen to know where Taylor is?" I asked.

"Oh, Yeah. She's training in the boxing room. Or should i say kicking ass. Seriously that chick is undefeated in the boxing ring and on the basketball court. No one can beat her." Charlie said.

I quickly walked over to the boxing room leaving the 2 love birds to continue their public make out session. I walked through the locker room and into the gym. What I saw gave me an instant boner, of course that might just be the fact that I haven't gotten laid in 6 months talking.

Taylor was beating on the punching bag and OMG did she look hot doing it. I was amazed at how in shape she was. Taylor had lost weight and she just looked so...sexy. Just then Charlie and Carlos came and pulled me to the side.

"Do me a favour man?" Charlie asked.

"What?"

"Bring her back home and have sex with her!?" she said.

"Umm... why?" I asked suddenly curious.

"Because she needs to get laid really badly, and because she is in such a bitchy mood for the past 6 months. How do you think she is such a good boxer? She is so sexually frustrated, that she is taking it out on the punching bag. She even broke the punching bag like twice that's how angry she was." Charlie said.

"WHOA!? Wait a minute, she broke the punching bag?" Carlos asked astonished.

Charlie nodded and I just stood there in shock for a minute. I mean... i was going to have sex with her anyway when I got back.

I nodded and turned around and walked back into the boxing room to find her drinking some water. I cleared my throat and she looked up at me. She just stood there for a second as if she was trying to figure out if I was really back or she was hallucinating. She instantly dropped her water bottle when she saw me. I smiled and decided to break the silence.

! #$%^&&*()_+

"Hey, baby girl."

She put her hand over her mouth and tears started to fall down her cheeks. She came running to me.

"James, OMG you`re back... please don`t ever fucking leave me again!?" Taylor screamed.

She ran into my arms and hugged me so tight I thought I might suffocate. She jumped up wrapping her legs around my waist.

TAYLOR'S POV:

OMFG, he was home!?

I can't believe he's finally home, I was sure that if I went any longer without him I would go insane. Finally my troubles were over... They were over because I had the love of my life back.

I smiled as he wiped my tears away making me giggle a little bit.

"Listen baby girl, I have to go to the studio and settle some last minute things about the tour. Why don't you go home and shower? Then I will come home and we can...catch up?!" he said.

He winked at me. I knew he meant sex... or at least he better have because I seriously almost lost it just from him hugging me.

After James left I quickly grabbed my things and headed back home to shower.

Quickly, I put my things away and stripped down to nothing and jumped into the shower. After I washed my hair and washed all the sweat away from me I got out and dried my hair. By that time, my body was dry so I ran to our bedroom and put on something I knew would tease him a little bit.

After looking into the mirror one last time I knew my outfit was acceptable. I turned with my back to the door and started to make the bed since I forgot to do it this morning. Once I was finished I bent over to pick up the pillows off of the floor. When suddenly I felt a pair arms wrap around me and a slowly growing erection press against my ass. Suddenly this person started to thrust against my ass making me jump and scream.

"Shh! Don`t be scared it's just me." James said.

"YOU SCARED THE SHIT OUTTA ME!" Taylor screamed.

"I'm sorry baby girl... let me make it up to you." He replied cockily with a smirk on his face.

James grinned and turned me facing him and looked at me seductively. GOOD LORD! I loved it when he got me all hot and bothered like that.

NO ONES POV:

James and Taylor looked at each other for not much more than 3 seconds until James picked her up and roughly threw her onto the bed. He got on top of her and straddled her as he started to strip her of her clothes. Once he had her in only her undergarments she flipped them over. She straddled him and crushed their lips together with bruising force as she grinded her hips against his.

"UGH FUCK!" he moaned out in complete bliss. She started to breath heavily into the heated kiss and she knew that she needed him.

"OMG baby... I want you so bad" she breathed out. She then literally ripped his shirt off of his body. "WHOA, baby you got some muscle now!" he said. She reached her hand around to her back and unclasped her bra. She pulled away from his sweet lips and continued to grind on him as she let the bra slide down her arms and onto his chest. He grabbed it and threw it somewhere across the room and she looked at him with such lust in her eyes. He pulled her down and forced his lips onto hers. They continued to make out as James' hands made their way to her ass. He grabbed a hold of it and squeezed her ass cheek. She moaned out in pleasure and continued to kiss him. She slid her hand down to his crotch and grabbed at his now fully erect bulge in his jeans. He bucked his hips and she removed her hand and brought them to the waistbands of his jeans.

She unbuttoned his jeans and yanked them down his legs along with his boxers. She licked her lips hungrily as she stared at his fully hard 10 inch length. He grabbed her by the hair and pulled her into another passionate kiss then she pulled away and kissed down his neck. She sucked and nibbled at his neck until she found his sweet spot. She kissed at his Adam`s apple and she bit down hard at it. "Ah...OMG baby girl, that feels so fucking good" he moaned into her ear. This was only turning her on even more. He flipped them over and he quickly spread her legs. He slowly removed her lace thong and threw it behind him somewhere, not giving a shit where it landed. He positioned himself between her legs and once again kissed her passionately. He kissed his way down to her neck, sucking and biting down trying to leave his mark on her. He pulled away and grinned at the hickey that he left on her, showing everyone that she was his.

He kissed her again and slid his hands down to her thighs, easing them closer and closer to her entrance. He was teasing her beyond belief. "God damn it James, no more teasing!" she complained.

"Patience baby girl, patience." He spoke softly in her ear. "I've been patient for the past 6 fucking months!" she retorted back.

She then flipped him over and grinded on him. With every move she made his rock hard cock rubbed against her entrance. "Uh, FUCK! Baby I missed you so much!" she moaned out in need and want.

He flipped them back over and quickly positioned himself. He crushed their lips together and slammed into her making her bite his lip in pleasure. They quickly pulled away from the sloppy kiss and both moaned out.

James pulled out leaving just his head inside her and slammed into her again. "FUCK, J-J-JAMES! OMG!" she screamed. "OMG , yeah baby girl that's it. Say my name. Ugh...fuck! WHATS MY NAME!" he screamed out. "UH, AH FUCK JAMES! JAMES MASLOW!" she moaned. "Y-YEAH THAT'S FUCKIN' RIGHT BABY. UGH, YOUR STILL SO FUCKING TIGHT!" he moaned. They kept at it for a good 5-10 minutes.

James was in such bliss, he felt that tingly feeling in the pit of his stomach. "Ugh, FUCK baby! I'M C-C-CLOSE!" James moaned. "UH OMG F-FUCK, ME T-T-TOO!" Taylor moaned out. He flipped her over so that she was straddling him pulling out and sat her on his lap. She started to grind and bounce on his cock. "Ugh, fuck" James groaned. Taylor moaned in his ear as she dug her nails into his chest, dragging them down his chest in pure pleasure. "I'M RIGHT THERE...UGH FUCK I'M C-C-CUMMING!" she screamed. James suddenly thrusted upwards as she grinded on him and she lost it. "OMFG! J-J-JAMESSSSS!" She screamed his name to the mountain tops and back as she came.

She fell onto his chest breathing heavily. Once she caught her breath she realized that he hadn't cum yet. She looked up at him seductively and he smirked as if he knew what she was doing.

She slowly sat up and carefully pulled herself up and off of his cock. She pecked his lips then snaked down his body till she reached her destination. She wrapped a hand around his shaft and started to pump him up and down. Gradually he started to grunt and groan as she jerked him off. She wrapped her perfectly plump lips around his dick and sucked on the head. She started to work her hand up and down his cock. She bobbed her head up and down on his length until he started to buck his hips. He grabbed her hair and pulled on it and he began thrusting in and out of her mouth. She gagged a little at his size but she was used to it so she just continued. He continued thrusting into her mouth as she continued to suck. She swallowed, and that made him lose it. "UGH FUCK BABY I'M CUMMING! OMG, T-T-TAYLORRR!" James screamed at the top of his lungs releasing the sexiest sounds that she had ever heard come out of his mouth. He released his warm and sweet seed into her mouth. Taylor swallowed everything then came back up and kissed him.

They both pulled away and she rested her head on his chest and laid on top of him. They both slowly fell asleep to the sound of each other's steady breathing. That had definitely been some of the best sex that they had ever had.


End file.
